


I can't help it, I'm in love

by orphan_account



Category: Team Crafted
Genre: M/M, Teamcrafted, merome - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-04
Updated: 2014-02-04
Packaged: 2018-01-11 03:49:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1168316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A merome fanfiction. Hope you doods enjoys</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Mitch's POV

"Biggums, where are you?" I hear Jerome saying from the hall, "im, in here Jerome" i say from my bedroom. We were in the teamcrafted house in LA but currently no-one but us are here, most of them are out of town visiting family. "There you are, do you want to record some hungerdeens? Or pixelmon?" Jerome says opening my door. I was only in my boxers, i could tell he was blushing. 

"Im sorry i should've knocked" he says closing the door, i can hear him walking or well running away. I wonder whats up with him, i shrug and continue getting dressed. Once i finish, i chase after Jerome.

Jerome's POV

Jerome you idiot, you don't just barge into people's rooms. But he did look good partly naked. Yes i love Mitch, everyone knew it, even the fans. Everyone well besides Mitch, he's oblivious to it.

I was still walking away from Mitch's room, i didnt know where i was going this house was huge. I decided i would just walk back to my room. "Biggums, biggums wait" i hear Mitch yelling, i ignore it and continue heading to my room. 

I feel Mitch's hand grab mine, he swings me around. "Jerome, what is wrong with you?" he says, still holding my hand. "Nothing's wrong" i lie, looking down at our hands and blush. "Biggums, the truth" he says gripping me tighter, i didn't mind it. "It's nothing, trust me" i fake smile, i hate lying to him but i have no choice, he'll think im a freak if i confess my love. Anyway he's straight, there's no way he could love a gay person like me.

"If you say so" Mitch says smiling back at me, he lets go of my hand. Damn... "Ok, so are we still going to record?" I say, his smile turns evilish. "Of course my friend, but im always going to beat you at the hunger games" he says laughing, i start laughing to. 

 

\--time skip after recording--

Mitch's POV

"Ok biggums, meet me at the pool in 5 minutes, wear your swimmers" Jerome says to me, "ok" is all i say before i end the Skype call. I wonder what he wants to do besides swimming.

I can't stop thinking about earlier today. Jerome blushed when he saw me partly naked and then lied about why he ran away. I can't take this anymore, im in love with Jerome but i can't tell him because he will think I'm a freak. Holding his hand was probably the best part of today, but i know he will never love me the way i love him. After all he's straight, he would never love a gay person like me.

No one knows that i love Jerome, i only admitted it to myself a couple of months ago. Somehow the fans figured it out and created merome, even though we tease it, on the inside i always wish it was true.. 

It kills me to see Jerome so happy only as my bestfriend and not anything more..

Jerome's POV

Mitch ends the Skype call, good now all i have to worry about is what im going to tell him when we go swimming...

I hear a knock at the front door, i wonder who that is. I go downstairs in my board shorts and open the front door, only to find a package. I dont remember buying anything, oh well. I bring the package inside and notice a note attracted to it, all it said was: To Mitch. 

I shrug, obviously it wasn't my package, i place it next to the door and head outside to the pool. Where i find Mitch looking sexier then ever


	2. Chapter 2

Mitch's POV

I quickly got into my swimmers and headed down to the pool. As i swiftly walked past Jerome's room i could hear him rushing to find stuff. He was whispering something but i couldn't hear it. I continued walking towards the pool area. Tonight was the night i was going to confess to Jerome even though he will probably think im a freak a need to get this off my chest. 

I cant keep lying to my bestfriend, he should know the truth..

As i stand facing the water patiently waiting for Jerome, i hear him yelling. Jerome was running down the rock face, and splash. "Holy dicks, thats cold, wooo" he says, i laugh he looks really sexy in his swimmers. "Well are you coming?" He gestures for me to come into the pool with him. "Yea im coming, just give me a second" i quickly run inside and get a water gun.

I can see Jerome is now swimming under the water. The perfect attack, i think to myself. As Jerome's head comes up out of the water, i start to squirt him with the gun while laughing. "Astalavista baby" i yell once the water finishes. 

Jerome looks shocked, "im going to get you" he says laughing, he races out of the pool and chases me up the rock. I stand with my feet on the edge, looking at him. "Come and get me" i say jumping off the edge into the pool, i hear Jerome splash next to me.

Jerome's POV

I cant believe Mitch would squirt me, I'll get him back but now im just admiring watching him run away from me.

"Come and get me" Mitch said jumping into the pool, He's so sexy. I dove in after him, once i hit the water i could tell Mitch was next to me. I quickly came up and we both laughed at ourselves. This was my moment to confess, "umm.. Mitch" Mitch turned towards me and swam closer, he was smile, god he's so sexy. "Yes biggums..." He said, "umm, well i dont really know how to say this" 

I reach for Mitch's hand and smile, he smiles back, "im in love with my bestfriend but he has no idea" 

Mitch's POV

OMG this is actually happening, Jerome reaches for my hand, and i allow him to grab it and we both smile, "im in love with my bestfriend but he has no idea" my stomach is exploding with butterflies Jerome just admitted that he loves me, ME!! I was so starstruck that i didnt notice at i hadn't said anything to him.

He let go and looked away, he looked upset. "Thats what i thought" as he started to swim away from me, i yanked him back and kissed him. This felt so right, me kissing Jerome. He was my bestfriend and i had always been in love with him. 

I pull away for the kiss and stare into Jerome's eyes, he looked surprised but happy. "Jerome, i love you" his smile grew bigger as i said the words, "i love you too, Mitch" we kissed again, this one with more passion.

"How did you know?" He said to me breaking away from the kiss, "know what?" I say, confused. "That i was in love with you?" He says laughing a little, "oh, well i didnt. I was planning on confessing and this was the perfect moment, i thought you would think i was a freak but i couldn't keep it a secret any longer" 

"Well, how are we going to tell the others, i mean because everyone is coming back over he next week" i say, getting out of the pool because it was getting cold. "Umm i dont know, i guess we'll tell hme when they come" he says, getting out of the pool aswell. 

"I do really love you Jerome" "and i really love you too"


	3. Chapter 3

-The next morning-

Jerome's POV

I woke up in a panic, oh shit was that all a dream, no it felt so real. I think to myself getting out of bed and getting dressed. I then quickly raced downstairs where i found Mitch making breakfast. "Hello there, biggums, pancakes?" He said pointing to the table which was set up beautifully. "What is this for?" I say sitting down, "well i have wanted you to be mine for so long, so i planned this ages ago but never had the courage to do it until now" Mitch smiles, putting pancakes on mine and his plates. Good so it wasn't just a dream. 

"Once you finish your pancakes i have something for us to do today, if you aren't busy" i say, stuffing a pancake in my mouth. I really do like pancakes, he knew my weakness. Mitch looks up from eating his final pancake, "well i was just going out to go get some groceries but other then that i have nothing else on, what did you have in mind?"

I stand up and grab Mitch's hand, "well i was thinking we could have a picnic in the park, and then go see a movie." I smile, Mitch returns the smile. "Sounds very romantic, i would love to just let me go get these things from the store and I'll be back" he says grabbing the shopping list and kissing my cheek, "I'll be back in a giffy, i love you" he says kissing me on the lips, "i love you too" i say then Mitch grabbed his keys and left. 

While i waited for Mitch, i decided to record some solo skywars. "Bitch knocked me off again, well another one won't hurt"

Mitch's POV

Now while Jerome thinks im food shopping i can get his birthday present without him thinking otherwise. His birthday is in 2 days and i know exactly what to get him, im getting Jerome an engraved bracelet that has the date and time of exactly when we met.

"Excuse me, are you bajancanadian?" I girl says to me while im waiting for the bracelet,"why yes i am, can i help you?" I smile at her, "i just wanted to ask if i could get a picture with you?" She blushes. "Of course you can" she takes out her phone and we take a photo. "Excuse me, the bracelet is ready, here you go" the lady at the counter hands me the bracelet and i blush. He's gonna love this. 

"Is that for Jerome?" The girl that wanted a picture asks me, "umm yes it is, how did you know" i blush again, it's for my lovely Jerome, "oh i just saw the tweet that it was his birthday soon, it's very pretty" she says coming closer to me and whispering in my ear, "i think merome is cute" pulling away and winking then leaving. I blush again and go to get the groceries.

-at the house- 

I place the box with the bracelet in my pocket and bring the groceries inside, "biggums you here" i yell packing the final groceries away, "yes im coming down now" Jerome yells back. Jerome hugs me from behind making me jump, "MAPLE SYRUP" i yell and jump, he turns my around and gives me a confused look, "maple syrup?" He laughs at me giving me a kiss, "i was scared ok, now are we going to go have a picnic" i laugh back at him, and he lets me go. 

"Yes just let me get something from my room" he says walking towards his room, i quickly run to mine and put the bracelet into my draw and walk back downstairs, and wait for Jerome. He then quickly comes downstairs with a picnic basket in his hands, i grab my keys from the bowl and escort him outside. "Thankyou my good sir" he says in a terrible British accent, "right there old chap" i tease back, poking my tongue out at him. 

"Just open the door please" he says obviously struggling, "ok" i open his door and he hops in. "You better love me" i say laughing opening my door, "of course i do" he says kissing me and i start the car.


End file.
